The Trial
by DominaUmbra666
Summary: Will is on Trial for saving Tessa and letting Jem die. Will his secret finally come to light?


Will sat, looking straight at the Consul. Tessa, Charlotte, and Henry were all looking worriedly at him, frightened for his fate. When the Consul finally spoke, his voice was tired and worn. "Why did you jump on top of Theresa and not your _parabatai_, James?" The Consul looked like he already knew the answer to this question and had asked it a thousand times before.

When Will answered, it was not what the Consul expected to hear. "I knew that Jem loved Tessa, and he would want her to be safe over him." With a glance at Tessa, he could tell she was shocked, although he couldn't understand why, since Jem was head over heels in love with her. Jem hadn't even told him, but it was easy enough to see.

"We both know that's a lie, Will. I'm not saying that Jem didn't love Tessa, I'm just saying that's not why you jumped on top of her instead of Jem." He looked like he just wanted to get to the point and get it over with. That wasn't going to happen thought.

"That is exactly why I jumped on Tessa. Jem loved her."

"I just want to get this over with, so let us use the Mortal Sward." The sward was brought out and placed on Will's open palms. "Let us try this one more time, why did you jump on top of Tessa?"

"I love her." He whispered it so quietly, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wanted to take them back. He knew Tessa had heard him. He couldn't have people love him, no matter how much he loved them. It just couldn't happen. It would be the end of them.

Tessa was shell shocked. She just learned that two people loved her, and she couldn't comprehend why. Nothing was special about her except her power. He eyes were gray, the color of an overcast sky. She wasn't overly pretty. No one ever loved her in New York. Why should London be any different? She was even more shocked at what she heard next.

"If you love Tessa, why did you let Jem have her?" This question was not in any way necessary to the trial, but the Consul was interested in why Will, of all people, didn't just take what he wanted without a second thought. Will was the type of person he believed to be selfish and cold.

"One reason was because I thought Jem was a better person to be with her, and a better person all around. The second reason is… do they have to be here for this? Once they hear what I have to say, there is no going back." He sounded concerned as he pleaded. His eyes were wide with terror, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

"Yes, they do. Now finish what you were saying." The Consul's stern voice made Will stop pleading. He knew he had no choice in the matter.

Will tried desperately to lie, to say anything but the truth, but it was impossible. In the end he just sighed and dropped his head to hide his eyes. He didn't want to see their faces. "When I was twelve, I went into the library of my parent's house in Wales. I was going through my father's old things because I was bored. He kept some things from his Shadowhunter days in there. There was a false drawer in the desk that I discovered that day, and had opened, containing a small engraved box. Of course the first thing I did was open it. That worst thing I could have ever done and the worst mistake of my life. In a blast, mist poured out of it, forming a demon. When I saw the creature, I screamed. I was only twelve and had never seen anything like it. Suddenly my sister, Ella, burst in. She had a seraph blade in her hand. I told her to get out, but she had no fear. She said, 'I banish you.' Then it just laughed. It swung with its tail, knocking her to the ground. Then it said to me, 'It is your father I would destroy, but as he is not here, you will have to do.' All I could do was stare, and Ella was still on the floor. Then it said the worst thing I could ever hear. 'I curse you,' it said. 'All those who love you will die. Their love will be their destruction. It may take moments, it may take years, but any who look upon you with love will die of it, unless you remove yourself from them forever. And I shall begin it with her.' It snarled in Ella's direction then left."

The room fell silent when he finished. For so long they thought he was a jerk naturally, but it turns out he was doing it for them to save them. They thought he was arrogant, but he was the kindest person they had ever met. That is what he had feared. Tears were streaming down his face as he closed the story.

"The next morning I woke to find that my mother had discovered my sister dead. Mother tried to hide her, but I caught a glimpse. She was swelled up a greenish-black, like the demon rotted her from the inside out. She didn't look human anymore." He looked around the room and saw eyes full of tears. "Is this what you wanted," he asked the Consul," to make everyone die. They now love me because I am not some jerk they have to deal with. I am the person who gave up his own happiness to save someone else's life. Can you see wha…?"

His ranting was cut off by Tessa, who finally managed to stop the tears from falling down her face. "Will, we loved you before now. The curse wasn't real. Your sister probably died from the poison in her body when the demon hit her. It wasn't your fault. It never was. We aren't dead Will, the curse didn't work. We would not put up with you if we didn't love you."

The Consul stared at Will with a confused expression a few seconds longer before he spoke. "I think I can be agreed that the charges against Will can be dropped. We're all too confused right now to deal with this and he is a wonderful Shadowhunter." The Mortal Sword was removed from his hands and Tessa ran forward at once and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much Will. It was never Jem. Although I will miss him, is has always been you I have loved." With that she took his hand and led him away from the crowd full of questions. When they got to the carriage, Will helped Tessa in. The second the doors were closed and the window curtains drawn back, Will crashed his lips against hers, Pushing her back against the wall.


End file.
